Midnight Musings
by Mei1105
Summary: Oneshot. Mew and Mewtwo drop into a camp of sleeping trainers and Mewtwo reflects on his purpose in life and where he should go from here...


**Disclaimer: **Pokemon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri, not any twenty one year old graduate who feels she wishes to hijack the characters for her own entertainment.

**A/N: **Look! For once I'm writing something not Society related!

Set some point after Mewtwo Returns.

OOO

Like ghosts, the two psychic legendary Pokemon reappeared in the occupied campsite. The fire was burning down to its last few embers, and the taller of the two visitors realised that it would not be long before the humans felt the chill – there was a slight cold snap on the way. A few branches levitated from the edge of the camp and landed on top of the embers, sending sparks flying into the dark night's sky.

The camp was what one would expect of four Pokemon trainers – organised mess, with the four sleeping bags and humans arranged in a square shape around the campfire, a bottle of water and a stack of drying plates, the only evidence that food had been consumed recently. The remains of the dinner had been thrown away to stop wild Pokemon coming to investigate. Backpacks lay next to the sleeping trainers, one open with the top contents just visible – a jacket and Pokedex – and two with glasses placed on top within arms reach, should the trainers wake up in a hurry.

The taller of the Pokemon observed the sleeping trainers and their Pokemon. He was an intimidating figure, purple in colour, standing tall, with a long tail and thin, bony looking feet and three-fingered hands. His face was sharp and intelligent, and his gaze held traces of darkness and suffering. The smaller of the two did not touch the ground, choosing instead to float along in mid-air. Short, soft pink fur, a long tail and small pointed ears, gave her a very feline appearance, and a playful giggle escaped her throat as she watched the embers scatter from the newly stoked campfire.

_They sleep so calmly, _Mewtwo thought, his gaze falling on the trainers. Each of them lay with a Pokemon for company – two in some cases. The only male trainer of the group slept with a Chimchar around his head, and a Combee snuggled up to his chest. There was a small female with frizzy red hair, who slept with a Ninetails, covering her sleeping bag with her glossy tails. The small, dark haired female next to her, had a Squirtle beside her, the tiny turtle Pokemon having withdrawn into its shell to rest. Finally the tall blonde female had a Quilava at her feet. Beside the campfire, stood a Xatu, with its head beneath its wings. All of them looked content.

_They feel safe with each other..._the psychic Pokemon continued. _They can sleep in their own world, and trust each other._

Mew, floating beside one of the female trainers, tilted her head curiously at her companion, but she did not require an explanation. She was well aware why Mewtwo still found the notion of Pokemon and human caring so deeply for each other so surprising. Though the tall psychic clone of herself was a wiser Pokemon now, it was hard to shake a lifetime's worth of conditioning so quickly.

Mewtwo himself found humans, and their relationships with Pokemon slightly fascinating. His own relationships had not always been good – there was one particular human face, which still gave him cause to growl whenever it crossed his mind. However there were plenty which gave him cause to smile – such as the face of Ash and his friends, who had helped him more times than they themselves were aware of.

He sensed that these sleeping humans were of the same mindset as the young trainer whom he had befriended. From what he had observed of them earlier this night, he knew that they cared about their Pokemon. Though from their auras, he knew that they harboured many secrets, and he wondered if their Pokemon were aware of it.

There was a small, cute little yawn from the male trainer's sleeping bag and the Combee within it rolled over, her three pairs of eyes blinking awake in unison with the same befuddled expression on them. Mewtwo tensed, ready to signal to Mew that they should vanish if the need required, but Combee merely blinked slowly at them, before wriggling into a better position to see them in. She winced as she began to move, and a pout worked its way onto her face.

"My bum hurts..." she complained.

Mewtwo tilted his head to the side – obviously the bumblebee Pokemon was a baby, from the tone of her voice. He also knew exactly what was ailing her. Mew had dropped into the camp not a few hours before, when the humans had been absent, and begun playing with several of the younger Pokemon, including Combee. When Mewtwo had arrived, he had sensed the humans watching nearby, and had dropped in to warn Mew. His presence however had startled Combee, who had been bouncing off one of Mew's psychic bubbles, and had sent her flying backwards into the campfire. Her scream of pain had brought her human trainer running, and both psychic Pokemon had made a swift exit.

Sure enough, as Combee wriggled free of the sleeping bag, it was clear that her back half was bandaged, and rather uncomfortable to sit on. Mew floated over, and gave a funny sort of half bow in mid air, and mewled what was obviously supposed to be an apology. Combee smiled widely.

"It'll be okay," she assured her. "My mummy and aunties bandaged it up, and daddy gave me a kiss to make it all better."

_She sees the humans as her family_ Mewtwo thought. _The fact that they are a different species, does not stop her from forming attachment to them...I have never had that fortune..._

Mew, who could hear her partner's thoughts, gave him a reproachful look, and made an indignant noise, and Mewtwo suddenly felt an incredible case of embarrassment. He gave Mew a silent apology, all the while thinking to himself. He did have family. His fellow clones, back in the underground lake, and Mew herself, were all very important to him. Their survival and happiness was a cause for concern to him...he blinked slowly as a new thought dawned. Was this what _care _felt like? Had he really come to worry so much for them that he was worthy of feeling such an emotion? And emotion that Pokemon of this world felt on a regular basis.

Three pair of identical eyes fell on him, and Mewtwo felt awkward under Combee's gaze. She tilted her head curiously, and looked him from top to bottom. Mewtwo had no idea what to say to her. He was not even sure he had the right to speak to her. After all, what right did he, a clone Pokemon, have to try and be friends with a Pokemon born to this world? He was a result of science, and not worthy of a place on this planet. He may feel similar emotions, however the fact that it had taken him so long to feel them at all only served to highlight his difference.

"You're tall," Combee stated. "What's your name?"

It was strange, having to introduce himself. Mewtwo rarely let people see him, and those that did, thought him a mirage, for he showed up in no Pokedex either.

"My name is Mewtwo," he told her. "And this is Mew." Combee's eyes widened.

"Oooooh!" she squeaked. "You speak with your mind, like Thothy and Kirly do!"

Mewtwo had no idea who Thothy and Kirly where, though he suspected that they were nicknames Combee gave to Pokemon belonging to the other trainers. The bug Pokemon beamed widely.

"Its nice to meet you Mister Mewtwo, and Miss Mew. My name is Combee." She nosed the male trainer gently. "And this is my daddy! He's a Pokemon trainer!"

She giggled at Mew, who had picked up the young man's glasses curiously. "And those are my daddy's glasses!"

Mew playfully bounced in mid air, before placing the glasses on the end of her face. They magnified her eyes to huge sizes, and Combee burst into a fresh bout of giggles. Even Mewtwo felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, though he mentally informed Mew that glasses were not a good look for her. Combee, who could not hear the silent communication, drew a new conclusion from the eye contact that the two strange, psychic Pokemon were sharing.

"Are you two mates?" she asked, innocently.

For the first time in his life, Mewtwo felt himself blush. There was a second where Mew just hung in mid air with no movement at all, apparently stunned by the question. Then she fell backwards and began giggling loudly, though Mewtwo could not honestly see what was funny about the whole situation.

"No, we are not," he shook his head. "We are...I am...different to Pokemon like you."

It was true, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. Combee would always have a place to belong – by her trainer's side, in the midst of this world. Mewtwo knew, he would never have that freedom. Not only did his creation leave him ostracised from other Pokemon, but as long as he had his powers, he would always be the target of people like Giovanni, who wanted to use him for their own benefit. To work with a trainer and put them in that kind of danger would be selfish.

Combee lowered her head in silent apology, sensing that she might have struck a sore spot – and speaking of sore, her backside was beginning to hurt again.

"I'm sorry...its just a lot of my friends have mates...even daddy has a mate. Well...he hasn't asked her yet." She giggled and dropped her voice as though it were a terrible secret. "He's too shy."

Mew, turned her head to the dark haired female trainer, and looked curiously back at Combee with a question in her mind. Combee nodded gleefully, and Mew made a noise that sounded like adoration. Mewtwo was not quite sure he understood the appeal that his companion felt, but he supposed it must be nice to be wanted in that way.

"Why do you say you're different?" Combee asked, tilting her head to the side again. "You don't look different. You look like any other Pokemon I've seen...and I've seen loads since I've gone travelling with Daddy!"

She was so excited, that she did not see the look of wonder on Mewtwo's face. He knew Combee was only a baby, and could not possibly know of the history of his creation, but most Pokemon knew, by his very appearance, that there was something different about him. It was like an invisible stain that he could not wash off. One that marked him as a clone.

An outcast.

A Pokemon with no place.

It was sad, but with a sigh, he knew he would have to correct Combee's naivety.

"I am not a Pokemon of this world," Mewtwo explained, as Combee stopped speaking for a breath. "I was not born as you were."

Combee blinked. "So?"

"So?" Mewtwo could feel rage – not at Combee, but the whole world – build inside him, as the millions of reasons why he did not belong in the world bombarded his mind from all angles. "So I do not have a place to belong on this planet! It matters because I have no right to walk among Pokemon born here, such as yourself! I was forced into being, and I have no place to be, no understanding, and no reason for my existence!"

Combee had backed away towards her trainer's sleeping bag, in fear. Mew however just remained suspended where she was. Mewtwo's outbursts were no threat to her, for she knew she could always restrain him before he did any harm, but she wished he had not felt the need to yell in the presence of such a young baby. For the first time that evening, Combee looked subdued.

"I'm sorry you're angry..." she whispered, as Mewtwo stopped ranting, and began trying to get his emotions under control. "But...where you were born...or how you were born...it really doesn't matter." She swallowed, and her voice picked up slightly. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason...everyone has a reason..."

Mewtwo was still angry, but it was controlled now, and his cloud of self depreciation returned. There was no way what Combee said could be true. He didn't have a reason for being here. His creation had been for one purpose – scientific experiment. That was not a reason, and it was certainly no place to belong.

"Combee," a new voice, psychic this time, interrupted the tense conversation. The Xatu beside the fire had unfolded his wings and both his eyes were open, blinking beadily at the baby. "Go to bed before your trainer realises you are awake and starts worrying about you."

Combee nodded. "Yes Thothy..." She wriggled back towards the sleeping bag, wincing a little as she rubbed at her bandages. The young man sighed and cuddled her close as she settled down next to him, and Combee yawned widely.

"Good night Thothy," she sighed. "Good night Miss Mew. Good night Mister Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo watched her fall asleep. He felt bad for shouting, for he had obviously frightened her.

"She will get over it," the Xatu interrupted his thoughts. Mewtwo couldn't help but notice his left eye was closed and his right was glowing, indicating that he was seeing the future. "Remarkably quickly." He shook his head and opened both eyes. "I however, will still be hearing your outburst several months down the line."

"I apologise," Mewtwo said solemnly, and he really meant it. "What is your name?"

The Xatu inclined his head. "My trainer calls me Thoth. She seemed to think it was appropriate given my nature."

His right eye slid closed, and his left began viewing the past. "I see that is not the first of your outbursts..."

Mewtwo sighed and shook his head, quite ashamed now. Mew huffed and folded her arms, mentally telling Mewtwo for the millionth time, that he needed to let this anger at the world go.

"She is right," Thoth agreed. "And so is Combee, though you do not want to admit it. Birth and creation do not shape a person or Pokemon, any more than species or type." He opened both his eyes and nodded at Combee. "She has made her family, her place in the world, right here, with humans and other types of Pokemon."

He fixed both his eyes on Mewtwo. "Now you must do the same." He closed his right eye again. "Whether it is in an underground lake with other clones, in which you hope to find peace..." He opened his eyes. "Or flying from city to city, and dropping in on trainers, you must choose a place to make your own."

He closed his left eye to quickly view the future, and a smile appeared on his face.

"And you will be happy there. I guarantee that."

Mewtwo was quiet for a very long time, taking in all that Thoth had said. "Maybe...but this world..."

"Is the only one you are ever going to have to live in," Thoth interrupted firmly. "You were created for a reason, as Combee said. Whether that reason was or was not to your liking, does not matter. You have given up the old reason, and you have a new reason – to choose somewhere in this world that you belong."

He tilted his head to the side and added. "It is not a question of finding a place Mewtwo. It is a question of choosing a place."

Mew was smiling as Mewtwo's eyes remained fixed on Thoth. She could see the words working their way through every part of his being, giving him something she had not seen in a very long time – hope.

Thoth smiled.

"I think you will be just fine...and that is no premonition, but my own honest opinion." He gave a small shrug. "Though I am known to be right most of the time."

Mew giggled lightly, and this seemed to snap Mewtwo out of his thoughts.

"I think...it is time we left Mew," he said quietly, before turning and heading to the edge of the campsite. Mew nodded, but not before stopping and giving Thoth a small bow. The Xatu raised a wing.

"No need to thank me. I believe he knew this very deep down already. He just needed a small prodding." He smiled. "Have a safe trip."

Mew blinked slowly before a peal of laughter broke free, and she spoke directly to him – something she rarely did to anyone except Mewtwo. "You have already seen where we are going!"

Thoth gave a knowing smile. "Oh I do not know for certain. I have a hunch...but as I said, my hunches are often right. Now off you go, both of you."

Mewtwo nodded his farewell before a bubble of psychic energy enveloped his form, and he floated off towards the sky. Mew did the same, giving a final wave to Thoth, before taking off after her companion, knowing that soon they would be able to choose a place to belong.

The thought brought a happy smile to her face, and with a final giggle, the two legendary Pokemon vanished among the stars.

OOO

**Further disclaimers:**

The individual Pokemon personalities displayed in this fanfiction belong to the following authors.

Combee: MichaelDJ54

Thoth: Mei1105


End file.
